


The Executioner

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chains, Dom Dean Winchester, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Silence Kink, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: “Such a good boy. You know you’re not allowed to ask. You know you only get what I feel like giving you.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	The Executioner

Dean walks into the dungeon, ready to have some fun. Now to see if Sam feels the same.

Once he opens the door, the lights come on, and faintly, Dean can see Sam in the shadows.

That won’t do. 

“Sam.” The word isn’t called out, shouted, or even demanded. But Dean doesn’t need to, not for what he has planned.

Immediately, the sound of chains clinking on the ground can be heard, and soon, Dean’s treated to the sight he’s been looking forward to all day.

His little brother is completely naked, metal cuffs on his ankles and wrists, wrists connected but not the ankles, chains hanging from them onto the ground, connecting to the wall, but that’s for later.

Right now, Dean has some behaviors to remedy.

“Sam.” Again, there’s no order or raised tone to the word, but Sam obeys immediately, walking towards Dean, until the chains strain against his ankles and wrists, stopping him just shy of reaching where Dean’s waiting.

Dean waits for Sam to stop struggling, and tells him, “You should know by now, Sammy. You don’t get to come close to me unless I say you deserve it. Do you?”

Sam doesn’t nod, shake his head, or even make any sign he heard, which makes Dean smile in approval.

“Good boy. You know not to respond unless I say. Now who said you were allowed to stand?”

Immediately, Sam sinks to the floor, chains rattling as he sits on his knees, waiting.

Thrilled, Dean finally moves closer, reaching out to bury a hand in Sam’s hair, pulling Sam’s head towards his boxer clad crotch.

“I know what you want, little brother. You can’t lie to me.” Dean says in a low, but definitive voice, while Sam just holds still, letting Dean bury Sam’s face in his big brother’s crotch.

“What’s the matter, Sammy? Don’t you want the privilege of sucking me off?” Here, Dean uses his other hand to push his boxers down slightly, if only to tease Sam. “Want a little taste?”

Again, Sam doesn’t move, which makes Dean’s heart so happy.

“Such a good boy. You know you’re not allowed to ask. You know you only get what I feel like giving you.”

Then, in one swoop, Dean pushes his boxers all the way off. “Open.”

Sam opens his mouth compliantly, as Dean slowly slides himself into the warmth of Sam’s mouth, before using the hand on Sam’s head to push himself even further.

Sam doesn’t suck, lick, or make any move towards doing anything to Dean, just stays on his knees with his big brother’s dick in his mouth.

Honestly, Dean didn’t think he could love his little brother more than he already does, but it looks like he was wrong.

He lovingly strokes Sam’s hair with the hand on his head, making sure Sam doesn’t try to pull away as he thrusts slightly.

Sam just takes it all, letting his big brother fuck his mouth, which thankfully doesn’t hurt.

“So good, Sammy. You’re not even moving a muscle, and you’re still blowing my mind. Genius boy strikes again.”

For a second, Dean can feel the heat becoming too much for him, and suddenly grabs Sam’s head with his other hand as well, wrapping Sam’s head inside his arms as Dean fights to hold himself together.

“Fuck, Sammy.” Is all Dean’s capable of saying at the moment, but he knows he doesn’t have to say anything else.

Then, Dean leans in close to Sam’s ear, whispering, “Do you think you’ve earned your turn?”

It’s a test, to see how far Dean can push Sam, and once again, Sam passes by staying silent.

“I said. Have. You. Earned. Your turn?” Dean whispers again, this time pulling himself out of Sam’s mouth, one hand squeezing Sam’s neck to make him look at Dean.

Once again, Sam says nothing, just stares back at Dean with those beautiful eyes that could never hide the truth from Dean.

“You do.” Abruptly, Dean releases Sam’s head, stepping off to the side. “You, the man in chains, think you deserve to be treated as my equal.”

Dean picks up the end of the chain lying on the floor, and says, “When I’m done with you, you’ll never make that mistake again.”, and proceeds to pull the chain.

Instantly, Sam’s arms are pulled above him, dragging him away from Dean, and for a second, it looks like Sam might whimper, but Dean watches as he quickly clamps it back down, letting Dean continue pulling the chain, as Sam then proceeds to slide up the wall, until he’s literally hanging with his arms above him, his ankles spread eagle as they reach their limit.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.” Dean shakes his head, as he ties up the chain to keep Sam where he is. “When are you gonna learn your place?”

Dean moves to where Sam’s dick is just hanging free, blowing a hot breath on it. Immediately, Sam’s dick jumps to attention, telling Sam. “You’re in here because you need to learn some manners. You need to show me some respect.”

Dean blows on Sam’s dick again, this time succeeding in making Sam leak precum out the tip.

Dean reaches out with one hand, grabbing Sam’s dick at the base. “Did I say you could come?”

When Sam doesn’t reply, Dean tries to trick him by giving Sam’s dick a hard tug. “Did I?”

Sam knows better than to reply, but even he has to admit, if only to himself, that that one tug is enough for Sam to where he can feel his resolve breaking.

Dean lets go of Sam’s dick, reaching around Sam’s body with both hands to squeeze Sam’s ass cheeks. “What am I going to do with you, Sammy?”

Here, Sam’s heart starts pounding, knowing what’s coming next, and unable to stop his whole body from shaking in anticipation.

“Well then, if you can’t show your big brother the respect he deserves.” Dean positions his head right above Sam’s dick, looking right at Sam as he finishes, “I’ll just have to make you.”

With that, Dean sinks his mouth all the way over Sam’s dick.

Sam loses all sense of resolve or control he might’ve had prior, body writhing, shaking, trying to fuck into Dean’s mouth, only to be met with frustration when he’s reminded his limbs are still restrained.

That doesn’t stop Dean, who only takes this as a cue to suck harder, knowing exactly what he’s doing to Sam.

And he’s all too eager to suck even harder as he feels Sam’s impending orgasm approaching.

Dean looks up at Sam again, both of them never taking their eyes off each other as Sam’s vision whites out, his orgasm ripping right through him as cum shoots down his big brother’s throat.

Dean keeps his mouth on Sam’s dick for a few more moments, swallowing the cum while also sucking Sam off, before he finally pulls off.

“Looks like you still haven’t learned. Maybe tomorrow.”

Later, after the scene’s over and they’re just sharing a bed together, Dean asks, slightly worried,

“I didn’t take it too far, did I?”

Sam just smiles, kisses Dean’s nose, and tells him,

“It was perfect.”


End file.
